Tufts composed of a plurality of filaments for oral care implements, like manual and powered toothbrushes are well known in the art. Generally, the tufts are attached to a mounting surface of a head intended for insertion into a user's oral cavity. A grip handle is usually attached to the head, which handle is held by the user during brushing. The head is either permanently connected or repeatedly attachable to and detachable from the handle.
It is known that tufts often have a substantially circular cross-sectional shape with a diameter of about 1.5 mm to about 2.5 mm. While toothbrushes comprising this type of tufts clean the outer buccal face of teeth adequately, they are not as well suited to provide intensive surface cleaning and polishing effects of the outer surfaces of the teeth.
Brush heads comprising so called block tufts are also known in the art. Some block tufts known in the art have a cross-sectional area in a shape of a square. Typically, two opposite sides of the square extend along the length extension of the head and two opposite sides extend substantially perpendicular thereto. However, the block tufts known in the art do not provide gentle and pleasant in-mouth perception during a brushing action, but a rather bulky sensation.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a head for an oral care implement which provides improved cleaning properties, in particular with respect to intensive surface cleaning and polishing effects of the outer surfaces of the teeth thereby providing a comfortable, pleasant and gentle in-mouth perception during a brushing action. It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral care implement comprising such head.